Johnny and Elizabeth were playing a video game and trying to get all of the treasure boxes. Johnny got $2\dfrac{1}{3}$ treasure boxes. Elizabeth got $1\dfrac{5}{9}$ treasure boxes. Together, Johnny and Elizabeth got how many treasure boxes?
Answer: To find the total amount of treasure boxes that Johnny and Elizabeth got together, we need to add. $2\frac{1}{3}$ $1\frac{5}{9}$ Johnny Elizabeth Total amount of treasure boxes ${2\dfrac{1}{3}} + {1\dfrac{5}{9}} = \text{ total amount of treasure boxes}$ Our denominators need to be the same so we can add. What is the least common multiple for the denominators $3$ and ${9}$ ? The least common multiple of $3$ and ${9}$ is ${9}$. $\dfrac{{1}\times 3}{{3}\times 3} = {\dfrac{3}{9}}$ Now we can add our fractions. $\begin{aligned} &{2} &{\dfrac3{9}}\\\\ +&{1}&{\dfrac{5}{9}}\\ \hline\\ &3&{\dfrac{8}{9}}\\ \end{aligned}$ Johnny and Elizabeth's combined score is $3\dfrac{8}{9}$ treasure boxes.